


does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes?

by akaaaji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, atsumu being lowkey an idiot, atsumu pines over sakusa, brainrot, hookup buddies, lighthearted i think bc i myself cannot handle pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaaaji/pseuds/akaaaji
Summary: the tangled sheets and rough kisses every alternate daythe yearn to be held with affection, which only grew as weeks passed by;sakusa kiyoomi and miya atsumu's sole reason for being fuck buddies
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 4





	does it ever drive you crazy, just how fast the night changes?

**Author's Note:**

> mature content!! not sure if this is gonna be smut LOL but there are scenes(obviously)of sakusa and atsumu doing the deed
> 
> some scenes are inspired by 'Mukatsuku Douryou to Sefure ni Narimashita' its a Japanese yaoi smut LOL go read that its really good!!
> 
> finally, i hope you enjoy!! <3 thank you for reading this

'SAMU GIVE ME 5 ONIGIRIS RIGHT NOW'

sighing, osamu headed to the bedroom with 5 onigiris in his hand and placed it (more like slammed it) loudly on his twin brother's desk.

it was a day after atsumu's last final and he was sick and tired of university.

why in the world had he chosen to take physics AND chemistry as a subject.

although osamu was slightly irritated by atsumu's demands, he didn't mind as he had seen his twin face countless of sleepless nights for the past 3 months.

wanting to get atsumu out of his slump, osamu grabbed his shoulders and pointed at him.  
'you need to get yourself some dick tsumu.'

choking on his 3rd onigiri that he had eaten within the past 5 minutes, atsumu lunged at the cup of water on the table, forcing down the rice lodged in his throat.

he spluttered, 'i'm sorry, WHAT? also WHEN DID MY BABY BROTHER START USING SUCH VULGAR WORDS?!'

osamu rolled his eyes and looked at him dead in the eye. 'you've only had dick since when, 2 years ago? anyway, shut up for a while and listen to me. suna showed me this dating application where you can arrange hookups. it's safe because the men there are in our vicinity, and you can hide your face before you decide to meet up.'

laughing, he shoved osamu thinking that he was just lying.

however, osamu looked at him dead in the eye.  
looking pointedly at atsumu, osamu glared with a 'don't even think that you can get out of this' look.

'jeez, fine. i'll try it. i'll love it.' atsumu said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

sighing, atsumu created an account and used 'Miya' as his profile name, also adding pictures of his body as required.

knowing he couldn't escape from this, atsumu begrudgingly scrolled through the application for half an hour to find someone.

after swiping left on mostly everyone, his eyes fell on a certain dating profile, a young man who was only a year younger than he was.

seeing the pictures that the man had included, he briefly felt a tiny bit of excitement that surged through his body.

the lad's body was exactly his ideal type, lean and fit with his muscles bulging underneath a thin piece of cloth that even atsumu wouldn't mind ripping off.

suprisingly, the stranger was slightly taller than him even though he was pretty tall himself.

SK, stated as his name, was looking for someone who could be a good fuck.  
atsumu was just a little disappointed as he saw that their relationship would only be temporary.

taking in a deep breath, atsumu initiated the conversation using the pickup line he found on the internet.

'if you were a fruit you'd be a fine-apple'

'SK' replied almost immediately with the 🙄 emoji, atsumu chuckling as he sent 👁👅👁 back.

in an hour, SK's witty remarks made atsumu burst out laughing a couple of times. it had never occurred before.

SK was different.

yes, atsumu was definitely smitten with a stranger he had just met on the internet.

after conversing for a while, they arranged a meetup that very night at an expensive hotel.

at 7.45 pm, atsumu's heart was in his mouth. even though the conversation they had earlier that day was extremely engaging, it was still the first time he was doing this.

clad in a black suit, he paced around the hotel room that 'SK' had booked.

atsumu had arrived 15 minutes early so that he could possibly calm his nerves.

he was still as nervous as before, maybe even more.

only one minute left.

he made a mental note to whack osamu the next time he saw him. he was never going to do this again.

As the hand on his wrist watched struck 8 pm, the door swung open, with a deep voice saying 'Miya?'

looking up at the stranger 'SK', atsumu's heart dropped.

Oh boy.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're read this you're a real one and you're doing amazing right now <3


End file.
